


late night talks and walks with you

by reifs



Series: and there is more than one [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, mention of hyunjin and jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifs/pseuds/reifs
Summary: Seungmin can't sleep so he asks Felix out for late night snacks.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: and there is more than one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	late night talks and walks with you

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Twitter [x](https://twitter.com/seungreix/status/1322819005262884866?s=21)
> 
> Ok honestly I didn't want to post it here initially cause this is a longer piece, but even I haven't worked on that for so long so posting this anyway.

Felix is tucking himself in with a blanket, getting ready to sleep when Seungmin asks, “Hey Lix, do you wanna do a late night stroll? Maybe run up to the convenience store real quick for a snack?” At first Seungmin hadn’t been looking at him, so Felix had enough time to look pensive for a moment, until Seungmin looks up from scrolling through his phone and turns to Felix from his side of the bed and realizes, “Oh, were you getting ready to sleep?”

Instead of answering directly, Felix asks him, “Are you hungry?” 

“Not really, just restless I guess.” Seungmin sets his phone down and continues with an afterthought, “And scrolling through SNS with a hundred mukbangs isn’t exactly helping.”

Felix immediately makes a move to push his blanket aside, taking his time sliding himself on the edge of the bed, feet landing on the cold tiled floor. “Let’s go.”

This makes Seungmin hesitant for a moment, eyebrows knit together. “Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.” 

“I was about to sleep but I—I’m not opposed to staying up, too. It’s what we would’ve done had Jisung and Hyunjin been here. Besides, it’s an early night,” and if Seungmin isn’t yet a 100% convinced, Felix decides to persist with an, “and I insist.”

Seungmin smiles in appreciation, laughing softly before he says, “Right, okay, if you’re absolutely sure.” He sets his phone on the bedside drawer, deciding to leave it. 

“In our pajamas?” Felix asks again as they walk side by side towards the door. 

“Did you wanna change?” 

“No, now that’s what I'm not gonna do even if you asked me to.” 

Slipping on their outdoor shoes, they go down the elevator and into the night, enveloped by the cold air. They stumble into a gs25 a block away where they pick a snack each. 

Seungmin always prefers getting some type of soup, so he grabs a cup of budaejjigae; whereas Felix gets a pack of tiramisu-flavored ttingjak mochi rolls. The purchase is swift with Seungmin quickly grabbing the pack from Felix’s arms, dropping it into the grocery basket, and heading to the counter to pay. Felix initially thought that Seungmin was just helping him carry it so he continues to scour through the isles for more food he wants to add to his pile, only finding out that Seungmin has already paid for it when he comes up empty-handed at the counter. 

“You paid for it!” Felix whines, stomping a foot for effect. 

“Beat you to it,” Seungmin sticks out his tongue. “I asked you out anyway.” 

“Huh?” 

“I mean,” when Seungmin’s cheeks tinge pink, Felix pats his cheek teasingly and grabs his mochi rolls from Seungmin’s arms as he retreats to get a seat by the window for both of them. He waits for Seungmin who takes his time adding hot water to his noodles, watches as he puts the packets he assumes as kimchi, pre-sliced sausages, and tofu chunks into his cup. 

They end up talking about anything and everything, from Hyunjin and Jisung getting boyfriends and leaving them like sidechicks on the side and laughing about it—to Seungmin complaining he added too much spice on his jjigae and Felix asking if he could have a taste. They end up taking turns because neither of them could take too much spice, but it’s fun when you have someone to share the pain with. They have each other’s backs even in situations like this whilst the burning they feel already tingling on their tongues. They finish it and drown out the after taste as they share rolls of sweet mochi and tetra packs of strawberry and banana milk Seungmin added last-minute to his purchase. 

Right as they stepped out from the convenience store, it starts drizzling but they trudge on anyway, Felix thinking it was okay since Seungmin wasn’t complaining until the rain drops get heavier halfway down the block and they look at each other. 

“I was waiting for you to say something. It was raining the moment we stepped out of gs25,” Seungmin finally speaks up. 

Felix had the audacity to laugh even as the water slowly sleeps into their sleepwear. “I was, too.” He didn’t even need to say that they had to run as Seungmin grabs his hand in his and Felix allows the force of Seungmin’s pull to propel them forward and break into a run together. It was only half a block anyway and when they arrive by the lobby, hands on their knees, they can’t help but laugh even as they’re half shivering into their clothes. 

Seungmin just pulls Felix close out of instinct, it’s like second nature, as they make their way to the lift, it’s a good thing they aren’t really dripping wet. They just needed to move fast and perhaps not catch the attention of the hotel staff for leaving wet footprints at their wake on the white pristine lobby floors.

They’re still laughing in the elevator as they attempt to wring dry their clothes manually. When they finally key into the unit, Seungmin immediately rushes to the bathroom to get towels and tends to Felix first than himself, drying Felix's face and hair and proceeding to towel off his own. In the middle of rubbing his Felix’s hair dry, Felix kisses Seungmin on the cheek unannounced and it makes Seungmin freeze on the spot. 

“What was that for?” 

“Your face screamed  _ I want a kiss from Lix _ , I swear,” Felix laughs, palms covering his mouth to suppress further laughter. 

“No way,” Seungmin whispers, the kind where you’re thinking whether or not you want to reveal that it’s one of the thoughts at the back of your mind, but Felix follows it up fast to save him from further embarrassment, “It was a thank you, Min. For always taking care of me.”

Seungmin sighs in relief. “Oh, of course.” 

Suffice to say when they change into fresh and dry clothes, with minds still active they mutually resolve to watch Home Alone—until they eventually fall asleep in a cuddle pile, TV forgotten in the background, Seungmin letting Felix spoon him.


End file.
